


【全員】萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle





	1. IN誠凜（關鍵詞：裝神弄鬼）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

某影子：今天是一年裡被我嚇昏的人最多的日子。

某同班同學：抱歉……影子君，我果然是心臟承受力不足……

某影子：沒關係，到京都參觀交流一星期就能治好了，魔王大人已經準備就緒，你準備好了嗎？

——某同班同學（尖叫一聲——昏倒了——）

某影子：XX君，這裡又倒下了一個，過來抬一下。

XX君（使勁地抱怨）：又來了！你以為我今天抬走了多少屍體！？

某影子：XX君，你後面有一隻狼狗。

——XX君（尖叫一聲——昏倒了——）

某影子：好了，你也一起當屍體吧。

部活時間——

某魔鬼教練大人：今天的二年級生全都缺席是怎麼回事！？

某崇拜XX君的一年級生：（舉手）前輩們都被嚇昏了。

某魔鬼教練大人：影子君！給我滾出來！

※


	2. IN陽泉（關鍵詞：Cosplay）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

零食妖精：有糖吃〜〜很多很多很多糖吃（笑）

負責照顧零食妖精的花美男：我得去督促妖精趕緊去跑步減肥。而且我的糖都給妖精給吃光了，女生們可以不要找我要糖果嗎？我真的不想要對你們惡作劇呢。（笑）

眾女：不～要～花美男大人請對我們惡作劇～～（尖叫著衝上來了）

負責照顧零食妖精的花美男：（嚇了一跳）零食妖精救救我！

零食妖精：不用五日元，只要五支美味棒就可以幫你啦～～而且，我不要跑步哦～～～

負責照顧零食妖精的花美男：（被女孩子們險些扯開兩邊）……成交！

某提供男神情報的中國留學生：萬聖節果然就是治妖魔鬼怪的日子阿魯。

某毒舌副隊長：不不，這裡有什麼搞錯了，萬聖節才不是這樣的日子吶，應該是下巴猩人唯一會受歡迎的日子吧！

某下巴猩人：真的嗎？（興奮地冒出兩眼紅心）

某提供男神情報的中國留學生：哦，那是因為省了置裝費阿魯，用不著裝就是一隻大猩猩了，飾演〈猿人襲地球〉什麼的很便宜阿魯。

某下巴猩人：太過份了，這年頭連猩猩都沒有人權嗎？

某毒舌副隊長：不，劉，你還沒有計算角色重覆造成的資源浪費，忘了隔壁銀魂劇組也有猩猩嗎？最近那幾集還加入了猴子的戲份。

某提供男神情報的中國留學生：（恍然大悟）我明白了阿魯，下巴猩人你原來連Cosplay的價值也沒有嗎阿魯？

——某下巴猩人（哀號一聲——昏倒了——）

零食妖精拖著花美男的領子走過，踢到不明障礙物。

零食妖精：X子～～地上有隻猩猩，可以踢開嗎？

某拿竹刀的女王大人：不行，提起來拖著走，會妨礙交通的。

零食妖精：好麻煩～～待會要給我清潔費啊～～

某提供男神情報的中國留學生：瞧瞧，看來連妖精都覺得猩猩是猩猩阿魯，不用Cosplay就能讓女孩子們喊著「大猩猩來了」尖叫著逃走阿魯。

某毒舌副隊長：（作沉思狀）說起來，你的口癖和中國風打扮也是跟隔壁劇組撞車了……

某提供男神情報的中國留學生：再多說一句就把你種進南瓜裡阿魯。


	3. IN洛山（關鍵詞：Trick or Treat）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

網絡聊天室

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：這是學生會要開始準備年末報告的日子，還有就是非常適合跑步的涼爽天氣。嗯，每人訓練三倍？

某籃球部吉祥物：隊長鬼畜！萬聖節當然是裝鬼把玲央姐嚇得花容失色的日子啦〜〜

某洛山第一美人：今天一如既往的雷獸誅滅之日，我會在遊戲和現實世界裡好、好、懲、罰、你、的、呢〜〜

——某籃球部吉祥物（被神隱了）

某牛肉飯狂人：唔……今天，牛肉飯有特價吶。

某隱身上線的影子前輩：（這幫人根本搞不清楚萬聖節是啥吧？萬聖節只能是蘋果醬穿著迷你魔女短裙裝到處派糖果的日子！！！）

午休時段

眾女：美人美人，請教我們造出好吃的糖果吧！

某洛山第一美人：等一下，萬聖節和情人節是兩回事哦～～

眾女：這個我們知道，但是，果然還是很想藉機會親近教主大人呢。可是，若我們貿貿然過去討糖果的話，教主大人會很煩惱的吧。所以，要是我們早就準備好糖果給教主大人，那麼那位大人就會輕鬆多了。

某洛山第一美人：啊啦，大家真是貼心呢～～那我就來助你們的一臂之力吧！

眾女：哇哇，美人姐姐你真是太厲害了……

某洛山第一美人：哪裡哪裡〜〜

眾女：那麼也可以拜託美人姐姐你來看看「祭壇」的佈置可以嗎？

某洛山第一美人：祭壇？

某垂死的雷獸：『……我有種不詳的預感。』

眾女：是這樣的，我們為教主大人做了一個祭壇，除了教主大人不用的文具和紙來充作祭品以外，還有他官方和同人出的所有本子和周邊，足足放滿了整個儲物室呢。

某洛山第一美人：嗯……是嗎……你們還真是虔誠……

某垂死的雷獸：『聲音都在發抖了哦。而且那已經不是虔誠，而是恐怖了，就像是花痴女和癡女般的分別那麼分顯啦。這群女人是想做什麼？』

眾女：萬聖節時要是在祭壇前上供祭品的話，加上教主大人親筆簽名，一定會保佑大人未來一年身心安泰的——

某垂死的雷獸：『等、等一下，這裡是有什麼搞錯了？好像跟我認識的萬聖節有點不一樣啊喂！』

某洛山第一美人：咦？我臉上的妝有點化了，可以讓我先失陪一下嗎？

某垂死的雷獸：『幹得好啊玲央姐——不對！你哪裡有化妝了？難道你真的要往女孩子的方向發展嗎？不要用這種爛藉口啊啊啊啊！』

眾女：請走好！

某垂死的雷獸：『居然接受了？！這些女人是怎樣回事？還是玲央姐你已經變成女孩子了……搞不好真的有化妝……』

——某洛山第一美人（成功逃走，報訊去也）

某垂死的雷獸：『不，等等，這不是只剩下我一個人嗎？吉祥物再不起眼也該有個限度吧？我還能算是吉祥物嗎？影子前輩什麼時候替我加了技能點？』

——某垂死的雷獸（被女孩子們的恐怖舉動嚇昏了）

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）發現雷獸的屍體，行動不能。傳送。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：拖過來。

某牛肉飯狂人（敲手機）：已經掛了喲。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：我知道：體育館裡缺了一些恐怖氣氛，當成裝飾品正好。

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）又發現了美人——在磨刀，那傢伙在幹什麼？傳送。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：有血嗎？

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）滿手都是血，可能是紅莓汁。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：實瀏是瘋魔了嗎？不要緊，跟著拖過來，被嚇一嚇就醒了。

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）話說，這裡有個很可怕的東西。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：根武谷，現在是萬聖節，有恐怖的東西很正常。

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）非一般的恐怖啦。比方說，有很多赤司那樣的。

某學生會會長兼籃球部主將：你是真的想要跑圈嗎？

某牛肉飯狂人：（敲手機）我錯了。

某隱身上線的影子前輩：『二次元的威力太強大了……』

※


	4. IN秀德（關鍵詞：南瓜）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

晨間占卜信仰者：當然是幸運物是南瓜的日子なのだよ。

某MIYUMIYU忠實粉絲：當然是提著南瓜往任性的後輩頭上扔的日子。

某水果商：這是南瓜好銷量的日子，沒辦法，菠蘿缺貨了。

鷹之眼：今天是無論如何都會為王牌接住所有南瓜的日子wwww

某MIYUMIYU忠實粉絲：砸你啊！

會打毛線的大隊長：王牌，你要的南瓜帽子已經織好了，帶上試試。

晨間占卜信仰者：謝謝なのだよ。（帶上）

鷹之眼：噗哈，小真你這是什麼造型wwww

晨間占卜信仰者：請不要嘲笑大隊長的手藝なのだよ。帽子很舒服。

鷹之眼：咦？我沒有啊……

會打毛線的大隊長：鷹眼，去跑圈。

鷹之眼：欸？

晨間占卜信仰者：趕緊去啊。

鷹之眼：我是被整了是不是？王牌你整我了是不是？！

晨間占卜信仰者：萬聖節不就是整人的日子なのだよ。

鷹之眼：不不不，那是愚人節啦，萬聖節可不是這樣子的wwww

晨間占卜信仰者：不都是一樣，你今天給我糖果了嗎？

鷹之眼：咦？小真你沒有跟我要糖啊……

晨間占卜信仰者：（嘆氣）所以你只能是高尾なのだよ，居然要我用說的才能反應過來，你該檢討檢討才對なのだよ。

鷹之眼：萬聖節的規矩不就是Trick or Treat嗎？王牌你太狡猾了！

晨間占卜信仰者：才沒有なのだよ。那是你的眼睛沒有用心看。（手指指向身上的衣服）上面已經寫上了Trick or Treat，那是大隊長打的毛衣なのだよ。

鷹之眼：太狡猾了，我也要毛衣！大隊長和前輩們難得回一次秀德，居然只給王牌送禮物，真是太不公平了！

某水果商：側重點居然是這個嗎？

某MIYUMIYU忠實粉絲：話說才十月就開始穿毛衣，你腦子有問題？

晨間占卜信仰者：鷹眼你故意扯開話題不去跑圈嗎？不能無視大隊長的命令なのだよ。

鷹之眼：王牌你還不是一樣！？

晨間占卜信仰者：我怎麼可能跟你一樣なのだよ。今天巨蟹座的運勢是第五名，但有隊長的南瓜帽子和毛衣，水果商的南瓜贊助，還有暴嬌前輩的南瓜周邊，鐵定沒問——唔！

鷹之眼：等一下，我剛剛好像聽見了什麼不得了的字眼。

某水果商：我聽到了暴嬌前輩這個詞……

會打毛線的大隊長：的確是這樣呢。

鷹之眼：啊，我得馬上去跑圈了。

晨間占卜信仰者：喂！

鷹之眼：抱歉啦，王牌，果然你今天的運勢是第五位呢wwww

某MIYUMIYU忠實粉絲：喂，王牌，Trick or Treat選一個。

晨間占卜信仰者：（沉默了一瞬，然後雙手遞上了南瓜）Trick。

某MIYUMIYU忠實粉絲：Trick你妹啊！？（提著南瓜狠狠擲過去了）我就是暴嬌你管得著嗎？趕緊去跑圈！

晨間占卜信仰者（抱著毛衣跑圈去了）

※


	5. IN海常（關鍵詞：裝鬼的專業精神）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

帥哥模特：當然是我COS海盜裝的日子(๑> ₃ <)

暴力主將：（一拳暴揍）打籃球的時候你居然去玩COSPLAY！？去死！

帥哥模特：前輩～＞＿＜～好痛～＞＿＜～不要這樣嘛，我明明也準備了所有人的份呢！

某求愛的殘帥：（手掌攤開）拿來！讓我看看你這受歡迎的傢伙到底是什麼品味！

帥哥模特（掏出五套藍色的衣服）

暴力主將：……

某求愛的殘帥：……

某良心：……

某說話沒a行的籃板球：……

某戴眼鏡的路人：……

帥哥模特：怎麼樣？跟我這套海盜裝很配吧？（星星眼）

海常眾：（怒吼）這不都是一模一樣啊！！！

帥哥模特：（渾然不覺）當然啦，這可是與我大紅和金黃色相配的藍色哦，大家都戴上頭巾試試看嘛。

某求愛的殘帥：……為什麼這個地球非要圍著你轉不可啊？（忍耐中……）

帥哥模特：唔，因為我是王牌？

某良心：這不是在裝傻呢……

某戴眼鏡的路人：自我意識過剩了……

某說話沒a行的籃板球：完全不X白你們X說X，可是X瀨真的X帥是X是？

某戴眼鏡的路人：早川你是個實誠的傢伙啊……

某說話沒a行的籃板球：欸欸？

暴力主將：好，我明白了。（拿起衣服穿上）你們都趕快穿上。

帥哥模特：≧◇≦咦？前輩你肯穿這個！？

暴力主將：（換好衣服）當然願意。因為我接下來就要教會你什麼才叫做萬聖節的精萃。

海常眾（換好衣服集合）

暴力主將：喲西，就是這樣，（揮刀向前一斬）大伙兒都給我向前衝，誰給我抓住這白痴海盜就給他晚上添肉吃！！！

海常眾：太好了！

帥哥模特：Σ( ° △ °)什麼！？

——帥哥模特（兵荒馬亂中，中招不幸倒地）

暴力主將：（意氣風發）把他吊在籃框上，還有白布蓋頭。

海常眾：得令！

帥哥模特：（尖叫）～＞＿＜～等一下，等一下，這不就成了幽靈不是海盜了！

暴力主將：（不耐煩）死了的海盜不就是幽靈嗎？廢話少說。

帥哥模特：（繼續掙扎）Ｏ口Ｏ！等一下，我們不是隊友嗎？怎麼變成這個樣子的？(⊙０⊙)

暴力主將：隊友？你的讀色很明顯跟我們不一樣吧？所以是敵人。

帥哥模特：啥？(ﾟДﾟ;)

暴力主將：所謂的萬聖節就是要嚇人吧，而且COSPLAY什麼的得把角色發揮到極致才行。所以，你就給我去死吧！

海常眾：得令！

帥哥模特：等、等一下——Σヽ(ﾟД ﾟ; )ﾉ

——帥哥模特（被五十個籃球擲中，倒地身亡）

暴力主將：（滿意地微笑）好了，以後誰用顏文字就斬了，不限於萬聖節。看著就煩人。

海常眾：重點是這個嗎？！！！

※


	6. IN桐皇（關鍵詞：鬼故事）

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

新銳的暴君：嗄？萬聖節什麼的見鬼去吧。

情報專員：那個馬甲侵犯球隊專利了，趕快下架——萬聖節跟平日也沒什麼分別啦。

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：改成這個如何——「作死的前奏」？萬聖節跟我們這些傢伙無緣吶。

吵死人的中鋒：誰給我改這個馬甲的？萬聖節是什麼？能吃的嗎？

愛道歉的小蘑菇：抱……抱歉！可是作者說一定得要有個人特色才行……

情報專員：怎麼只有我們這裡的馬甲感覺是在罵人呢？

作死的前奏：喂，萬聖節的正題去哪裡了？

默默無名的路人：你還真是改了……

情報專員：萬聖節已經見鬼去了——你自己說的。

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：個人特色是吧？那變成這樣？

默默無名的路人：在這種地方從眾真是奇怪極了……

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：欸？我以為黑皮你不喜歡萬聖節吶……

默默無名的路人：萬聖節的話題真的回來了……

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：我是不喜歡啊，每年萬聖節都被要求裝鬼嚇人，麻煩死了。

情報專員：就是嘛，黑皮皮膚黑黑的老是冷不丁地冒出來嚇死人家了，還是哲君的幽靈扮相可愛一點（甜笑）

默默無名的路人：的確，兩個都是在黑暗裡會嚇人一跳的類型。

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：明明每次都會被哲嚇得昏倒，你還有臉說這個？

情報專員：你懂什麼？你那種叫做嚇死人不償命，哲那種是叫人幸福得昏倒了〜〜

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：花痴女。

情報專員：我不要跟你說話了！

——情報專員（揣著小心臟去找夢中情人了）

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：話說黑皮你又不來練習了嗎？

吵死人的中鋒：就是這個！我一直在想為什麼我們要用SNS談話，你這個黑皮又翹部活了嗎？！！！

默默無名的路人：你這個反射弧也太長了吧……

愛道歉的小蘑菇：抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：你是在罵誰？自己麼？

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：……雖然我一向自認脾氣挺好的……但是，還是忍不住要耍一把隊長的威風……若松，去跑圈。

愛道歉的小蘑菇：抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉——隊長你忘了馬甲。

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

愛道歉的小蘑菇：欸？我不是對你說啊抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：去跑圈！

默默無名的路人：等等，那人手機佔線了，一直在自動重發呢……

愛道歉的小蘑菇：抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

默默無名的路人：好吧，原來真的沒人在聽我說話……

吵死人的中鋒：吵死了！

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：吵死了，若松你趕快去跑圈，良，你閉嘴！

愛道歉的小蘑菇：欸？我沒有開口啊，只是在打字而已……

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：你腦子壞了？

吵死人的中鋒：你才是腦子壞了，敢叫我去跑圈？！

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：叫你去跑圈的是我，跑完回來再去追PO

吵死人的中鋒：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我的手機……

——吵死人的中鋒（揣著手機去跑圈了）

愛道歉的小蘑菇：黑皮君你真的不來部活了嗎？

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：說什麼啊？我一早就來了。

桐皇眾：……

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：真的來了啊，剛剛還在看著若松衝出去呢。

桐皇眾：……

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：什麼嘛？在玩捉鬼遊戲嗎？

桐皇眾：……有鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

默默無名的路人：除了我以外還有別的鬼嗎？來握個手吧。

桐皇眾：……有鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

默默無名的路人：好吧，還是沒人留意到我……

三小時後

愛道歉的小蘑菇：話說有人見過路人前輩嗎？

吵死人的中鋒：沒有，回來就只見到全部部員都嚇昏了。

情報專員：真是嚇死我了，最後連吵死人前輩也被追PO嚇倒了，回去一看就是滿地屍體。我都沒有見過路人前輩。

釣小龍蝦的黑皮：我才是被嚇的那個吧，全部人突然尖叫著倒下了，接著五月尖叫著衝出去，我差點就成了殺人兇手了。話說路人前輩是誰啊？

瞇瞇眼眼鏡：啊哈，今天真是驚嚇度十足呢……路人前輩是諏佐，不過我今天也沒有見過他。

默默無名的路人：咦？我一直都在呢。

桐皇眾：……

默默無名的路人：終於被留意到了好開心。

桐皇眾：……

默默無名的路人：……好吧，我會把耳朵堵住的。請尖叫吧。

桐皇眾：……有鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

※

全員向版本FIN.


End file.
